Michael Myers
Summary At the tender age of six Michael Myers made his name as a killer, brutally murdering his older sister Judith Myers without remorse in their Haddonfield home. After this he was incarcerated in a mental institution where he would encounter child psychologist Samuel Loomis. Loomis would spend years trying to reach the disturbed child before learning what Myers truly was, pure evil. Myers shut himself off from the world and for 15 years was confined to his asylum home. But one eventful Halloween night he escaped, killing his nurses and Loomis knew exactly what he was doing. Michael was going home to find new prey including his younger sister Laurie Strode. Feats *At the age of six murdered his older sister (In the Zombie films he also killed his stepfather) *Escaped his incarceration after 15 years of captivity *Has a total body count exceeding 102 - 110 *Methodically stalked Laurie and her friends before murdering them one by one and being shot 6 times by Loomis *In the very same night chased Laurie across a hospital *After a 10 year coma he returned to kill his niece Jamie Lloyd *Cut off power to Haddonfield and plunged the whole town into chaos *Singlehandedly wiped out a whole police station in the Thorn Timeline *Seemingly wiped out the Cult of Thorn *In the H20 timeline finally killed Laurie Strode *Loomis could not reach him psychologically or kill him no matter what he did *In the 2018 reboot escaped after 40 years of captivity to kill Laurie Strode *Still a powerhouse even at 61 years old Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Pain Tolerance, Stealth Mastery | All the above as well as Healing Factor (Low-Mid Class, could heal back having his eyes shot out, being hung and being burned alive) | All previous abilities, Illusion Creation (Can seemingly cause minor illusions), Posession, Telepathy (He is psychically linked to other members of his family) Destructive Capacity: Wall Level (Broke the metal fence of a police car with a few kicks and then crushed Sartain's head with a stomp, smashed a man's jaw while unarmed off-screen) | At least Street Level (Can break through thick wooden doors with his bare hands which would generate at least this much energy, and decapitated people with his knife) | Wall Level (Crushed a human skull and broke through a metal gate) | At least Street Level (Ripped a door from its hinges and tackled Loomis through a wooden wall which should be comparable to breaking a wooden door) Striking Strength: Class KJ '| '''Class KJ '(Punches through wooden doors a lot of times, cracks a window with a slap, decapitates Jenna, stabs Bill right through the skull, headbutts a window) | 'Class KJ '(Breaks down a metal gate and crushes a man's skull, punches through John Strode's gut, pierces a doctor's skull with a finger, headbutts a windshield, breaks down doors, stabs through a vent shaft) | 'Class KJ '(Punches through a police car window and a truck's window, decapitates a man with a shard of glass, breaks down a door, kills a man by slamming him into a wall and shatters a doorframe, his fight with a trucker bends a bathroom stall's wall) Lifting Strength: '''Superhuman (Forcibly pushed a kitchen counter off its hinges) | Athletic Human (Can easily lift people with one arm and lifted a tombstone) | Athletic Human | At least Peak Human (Lifted and carried away a tombstone weighing half a ton and flipped over a car given some time) Durability: Wall Level (Survived getting hit by a police car driving at full speed, withstood getting bashed with a crowbar without lasting injury, and implied to have survived a house completely burning down) | Wall Level (Survived being at the epicenter of a large explosion. Was shot several times and fell from a two story house and got up like nothing happened, shocked and lit on fire {The film shows he endures this}, stabbed multiple times in the chest and fall off a balcony onto a table, survives getting knocked out of a window and hanged by Busta Rhymes, hit multiple times with a chainsaw and a shovel breaks after hitting him) | Wall Level (Survived the aforementioned explosion and being gunned down by police and falling down a mine shaft, despite being connected to John Strode no sold the electric shock, survives being hit by a truck, survives being injected with corrosive acid before a brutal beat down twice) | At least Street Level (Can take multiple gunshots and keep on going, survived a headshot at point blank range he is knocked out for a period of time, no sold a hit from a baton, survives multiple hits from a baseball bat and tire iron, takes a huge amount of policemen shooting him to finally put him down) Speed: Peak Human | Peak Human | Subsonic (Dodged a bullet) | Peak Human (Killed four armed guards in quick succession without being injured) Stamina: Very high. Michael's sheer resilience allows him to withstand injuries that would disable or kill most humans, continuing to pursue his victims even after taking multiple gunshot wounds. Range: Standard Melee Range Intelligence: Above Average Human '(Michael shows cunning despite his simple, brutal method of killing, using his skill in stealth to sneak up on kill unsuspecting victims, often playing dead. He often kills the power and disables landlines prior to entering to murder his victims, and even has the foresight to disable all near cars to prevent his prey from escaping. [https://gfycat.com/ScaredGraciousIridescentshark In ''H20, he fakes his death by crushing a paramedic's larynx and forcing them to switch clothes with him, allowing him to escape while they died in his place]. In the following film, he exploits Laurie's newfound trauma to get her into a position that would allow him to kill her.) Standard Equipment: Butcher's Knife, Shape Mask, Jumpsuit, Mark of Thorn in Thorn timeline, Assorted vehicles and other weapons '''Key: 2018 Timeline | H20 Timeline | Thorn Timeline | Rob Zombie Weaknesses *Thorn Timeline Michael's mask is a potential weakpoint *The Mask can be taken off, returning Michael to being a normal human *Rob Zombie timeline Michael is subject to hallucinations of his dead mother and younger self *2018 timeline Michael is somewhat impaired by the loss of his eye and lost several fingers by the film's end Match Record Wins: Losses: Draws:Category:Serial Killers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Pain Tolerance Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:How Strong Is Category:Antagonists Category:Film Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Adults Category:Wall Level Category:Street Level Category:Telepaths